


/ēˈlāSH(ə)n/

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 13, Elation, F/M, No Dialogue, all they wanna do is save Paris, i love my kids, multiple dimensional characters, oh look chloé is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Elation.Definition: n. Great happiness and exhilaration.Three syllables, one deep emotion. When someone says they're elated, they don't mean your average run of the mill happy. They mean something more.Elation is a conjunction emotion. It can be felt alongside other, stronger emotions.Elation is a fragile emotion. It is fleeting, more so than normal happiness. It can go undetected if we're not looking for it.





	/ēˈlāSH(ə)n/

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so maybe I'll try to catch up by today...

Elation.

Definition: n. Great happiness and exhilaration.

Three syllables, one deep emotion. When someone says they're elated, they don't mean your average run of the mill happy. They mean something more.

Elation is a conjunction emotion. It can be felt alongside other, stronger emotions.

Elation is a fragile emotion. It is fleeting, more so than normal happiness. It can go undetected if we're not looking for it.

\---

Elation was Marinette. 

It's not always her, but during the times when you least expect it, it fills her.

It's how she felt when she finally purified her first akuma. When Ivan and Mylene actually talked. When she looked around at the citizens of Paris, and she saw their acceptance of her, instead of condemning her for her mistake.

It's how she felt when she finally stood up to Chloé on that first day of school. When she saw Chloé screw up her face and go sit in her normal seat. When she sealed her friendship with Alya.

It's how she felt whenever she was with Nino. When he showed up at her house before 5 am because she was panicking. When she realized that she didn't have to lie to him anymore.

Elation for Marinette was way back when she was a child, and Chat Noir fell out of that tree. She hadn't felt it then, but when she looked back, she cherished that moment as one of the best moments of her life.

It was how she felt whenever she designed something. When she took the image out of her mind, and made it come to life. When many different fashion companies complimented her for her work. When strangers asked where she got her clothes, and she proudly told them that she made them all herself.

Elation was Marinette.

\--- 

 

Elation was Adrien.

It was every second he spent with his mother. When she smiled, he smiled. When she laughed, he lived. He had never felt more alive than with her.

It was how he felt when he was with his Lady. When everything else sucked, she was the only one to treat him the same way she did when he was at his best. 

It was how he felt when he was with Nino. When he just wanted to watch movies, play video games, and be anything other than perfect. When he just needed to chill.

It was what he saw when he looked at Marinette. Whenever fate decided to bless him with her presence, he couldn't be any more elated. Just looking at her could make one of his worst days into his best.

It was how he felt when he was Chat Noir. When he knew it was wrong to feel this way during an akuma attack, but saving Paris was the only time he felt as if he mattered to Paris, without the magazine.

Elation was Adrien.

\---

Elation was Alya.

It was how she felt on that first day of school. When the shock of being the new girl wore off pretty quickly with the help of an actual supervillain. When she managed to make a friend on the first day, and everyday after that when said friend proved to her why she had made the right choice.

It was how she felt when Nino finally went on that date with her. When he showed up for the Amateur DJ night with his set already ready to kill it. How even now, with just one smile, he could still make her heart skip a beat.

It was how she felt when she received Trixx. She'd been following super heroes all her life, and now she actually got to be one of them. Sometimes, she still can't believe how it all fell into place, and she was able to fight alongside her friends.

It was how she felt when she told her family about Volpina. When her parents, while worried for her, were extremely proud of her and everything she did. When her little sisters called her their hero, and they told her that Volpina was their favorite, even before Alya told them it was her.

It was the Ladyblog. When she logged on and saw millions of people all over the world interacting with her on her site. When she realized that she made all of that happen, she brought those people together.

Elation was Alya.

\---

Elation was Nino.

It was when he was with Marinette. When he called her in the middle of the night, and she always answered, no matter how late. When she realized that his parents were never home anymore, so she went shopping with him every week to make sure he had all the food and supplies he needed to survive on his own. When she made them ‘If found, return to Nettie/Bubbles’ shirts with ‘I'm Bubbles/Nettie’ on the back.

It was when Alya became his girlfriend. When he knew that she liked him before his glow. When after he hit puberty, he could see the way his new looks affected her. When he was chasing her across the rooftops of Paris without a care in the world.

It was how he felt when he invited Adrien into the friend dynamic. When he saw him interact with Marinette and Alya, and knew he was a keeper. When he knew that while he took care of Adrien, Adrien took cake of him too.

It was how he felt when he was on his turntables. When he could feel the music rushing through his veins, shimmering through his aura, pulsing with his life. When he knows that this is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Elation was Nino.

\---

Elation was Chloé.

It was how she felt when she met Adrien. When her father had no experience raising a child, so Mme. Agreste brought her in. When she finally had a friend who looked past her brattiness.

It was how she felt after she had apologized to Sabrina. When she finally realized that this was no way to treat someone you actually cared about, and Sabrina had still loved her. When she vowed to be the best best friend on Earth.

It was how she felt when she realized that she didn't like guys. When she sat down and had a nice conversation with herself, and she realized that the only guy she had ever liked was Adrien, and that was because he was like her brother. When she saw that no one would hate her for it, and many people had already figured it out.

It was how she felt when she was Queen Bee. When she wasn't quite used to people actually liking her. When she figured out that you don't have to be mean to be popular. When she thanked Pollen everyday for giving her a wake up call that changed her life.

It was how she felt when she was in the company of the Miraculous Five. When she realized that Adrien was in good hands, and she didn't need to worry about him anymore. When Nino was the first one to truly relax around her, despite being the last one to join. When she realized that Alya had her back now, but was quick to let her know when she stepped out of line. When she finally admitted to herself that Marinette was a really good person, and that she cared for everyone so much that Chloé would never understand how Marinette did it.

Last, but certainly not least,

Elation was Chloé.

**Author's Note:**

> Chloé is queer, she's here, and she's not a total bitch, so there's that. I'm not gonna write her like canon. I love her in canon, but it doesn't fit my narrative. You'll see.
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
